Jason Joins the Suicide Squad 3: Battle Royale
by Voorhees7901
Summary: After seeing how much of an asset Jason Voorhees became to Task Force X, other organizations begin recruiting legendary killers of their own. The Suicide Squad must once again call on the help of Jason Voorhees as they go up against the dream demon Freddy Krueger and the boogey man himself, Michael Myers. Set in Dc New 52 universe
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in this story

Amanda Waller sat at her desk going over files from recent Task Force X missions. There was no denying how invaluable it had been having Jason Voorhees accompany the team. Though without Harley Quinn it was too dangerous to approach him. Waller was still trying to discover Voorhees' fascination with Harley. An alarm began sounding. Waller pushed the papers and files into a drawer and pushed a button, switching on several monitors on the wall. A video feed of Lex Corp began playing. It showed Lex Luthor standing next to a large portal like device. Two armored men came out dragging a man with horribly burned skin, a black and red striped sweater and a brown Fedora. His right hand sported a bladed glove.

"Mr. Krueger" Lex said "I have a proposition for you."

He held out several bundles of hundred dollar bills.

"I've got one for you" Freddy said "call off your boyfriends and I'll make your worst nightmares a reality."

Lex stepped forward and said "I'll cut to the chase. A special team has recruited a notorious serial killer, and I need one of my own to prevent them from interfering with my business plans. Can you rival the might a ferocity of Jason Voorhees?"

Freddy growled and said "what you need is my claw shoved up…did you say Voorhees?"

"Yes" Lex said "do you know him?"

"We've met" Freddy said venomously "I can't turn down a chance at revenge on that hockey punk. I'll need better killin' tools though. Mama's boy is tougher than he looks."

"Of course" Lex said "follow me and my top scientists will help upgrade your glove."

Freddy smiled and followed.

"One more condition" Freddy said.

"What might that be?" Lex asked.

"I want you to find two people and bring them to me" Freddy said smiling.

"Very well" Lex said "just say who."

"Lori Campbell and Will Rollins" Freddy said licking his lips.

"Consider it done" Lex said "bring me Jason's mask and I'll bring you who you want."

"Deal" Freddy said.

Waller sighed and reached for the phone to call Belle Reve Prison and Harley Quinn's apartment building. Suddenly another alarm went off. Amanda pushed another button and the monitors switched to a video feed in an abandoned warehouse where Black Mask and Riddler were talking.

"Our last plan with a killer like this didn't work very well" Riddler said.

"True" Black mask said "this time I have a killer that has never been to Gotham before. He will have no affiliations or loyalties to anyone, except us."

A large metal crate was rolled in by two of Black Mask's men. The front opened and a man stepped out in blue coveralls and a white William Shatner mask.

"Michael Myers" Black Mask said as he stepped forward "pleasure to meet you."

Michael stepped forward and reached for Black Mask's throat. Riddler pushed a button on his cane and Michael clinched his fists and took a step back and grabbed his head.

"What is this?" Black Mask asked.

Riddler let go of the button and Michael slowly stood up.

"Something I had your men implant for me when they sedated him" Riddler said "when I push this button it sends a signal to his brain that causes excruciating pain all over his body. While this is happening, all he can see is a hockey mask. When the pain lifts and he feels relief, he sees your face."

"Wonderful" Black Mask said. He stepped forward and said "Mr. Myers, I can take you to the person causing you that pain and help you kill them. Would you like that?"

Michael nodded.

"Excellent" Black Mask said "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Let's get you equipped with all the weapons you want."

"Great" Waller said to herself.

She picked up the phone and began dialing a number. Later that day at Crystal Lake, two naked teenagers were dead and bleeding in a sleeping bag. A third girl was running away with heavy footsteps behind her. She tripped on an exposed tree root and fell. Before she could get up, she felt a huge hand around her neck and was picked up. She struggled and kicked as she was slowly turned and found herself looking at a hockey mask.

"Please, please let me go" she said.

The massive hand around her neck began to squeeze, crushing her spine in a vice like grip. Once she was still and the last spark of life left her eyes, the Camp Blood Killer dropped the body. He turned and began looking for the last intruder that had run away. He heard a rumble overhead that became louder and louder until a helicopter appeared. Jason tilted his head in confusion. These things almost never flew over his territory. Lately they had when the clown girl had come. Jason heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see the last teenager charging him with an axe. There was a gunshot and the teen fell in front of him with part of his head missing.

Then a familiar voice cried out "HIYA BIG J!"

The clown girl was back.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters in this story

The helicopter landed in a clearing nearby. Harley stepped out and ran towards Jason. Deadshot stepped out of the helicopter and cautiously approached Jason. When Harley got to Jason, she jumped up and hugged his neck.

She let go and dropped down, looked up at him and asked "how ya been Big Guy?"

Jason simply tilted his head.

Deadshot walked up and said "I hate to break up this tender moment but we've got to go."

"Oh, right" Harley said "c'mon Big J. We need ya help again."

Jason turned and began to walk away.

"Where ya goin'?" Harley asked "we need ya."

Jason slid his machete into its sheath and kept walking.

"We can't do this without ya!" Harley called "we haveta fight some guy named Michael and that Freddy Krueger guy."

Jason stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"What?" Harley asked "oh yeah, ya hate that Freddy guy."

Jason nodded slowly.

"Well, if ya come with us ya can cut 'im up. I'll even help ya if ya want, so will Deadhead here."

She motioned towards Deadshot, he nodded slightly. Harley gave Deadshot a slight hand gesture. He slowly slid a pistol out of a holster and cocked it. Harley stepped to the side as Deadshot raised the pistol and shot Jason twice in the neck. Jason felt a slight sting in his neck. He reached up and pulled two small darts out of his neck. He swayed slightly and fell with a loud thud.

Harley spun towards Deadshot and yelled "Waller said ONE dart! Two'd be too much!"

"I'm not taking any chances with him" Deadshot said as he put the pistol away "I don't want to add to his kill count."

"Hopefully he'll wake up in time" Harley said rolling her eyes "let's just get him in the helicopter and go."

Three Belle Reve Prison guards got out of the helicopter and dragged Jason back to the helicopter and hefted him onboard then climbed back on themselves. Harley and Deadshot climbed back onboard and the helicopter took off. Back at Lex Corp, a scientist handed Freddy his glove back.

"All you did was add three buttons to the finger bitch" Freddy said "how does that help?"

"Push the first button with your thumb Mr. Krueger" Lex said calmly.

Freddy rolled his eyes and pushed the button. A barb shot out of the end of each blade, he pushed it again and the barbs retracted.

"Please, try it out" Lex said motioning towards a foam mannequin.

Freddy walked over and shoved the blades into its chest. He pushed the button, extending the barbs and ripped his hand back, tearing out chunks of foam from the mannequin.

"Not bad" Freddy said with an evil grin.

He pushed the next button and electricity surged through the blades. He pushed the next and the blades began glowing, red hot.

"I can't wait to see Mama's Boy again" Freddy said.

"We have one more thing for you" Lex said.

A different scientist brought Freddy and identical sweater to the one he was wearing.

"Do I look cold?" Freddy asked.

"This sweater is fitted with the latest in fiber body armor, it can easily stop bullets up to a .357 magnum. It will slow Voorhees' blade and reduce the damage."

Freddy smiled and changed sweaters.

"Now" Lex said "there is a political rival of mine that is gaining in popularity that I need to disappear. Here's the address of his office. He should be there alone today. Have fun."

"Do I look like an errand boy?" Freddy asked.

"It will most likely attract the attention of Task Force X" Lex said "which means they will bring Voorhees right to you."

"Fine, but won't people be a little scared to see Fear himself walking down the street?" Freddy asked.

"Apparently you've never been to Metropolis before" Lex said "nobody will give you a second glance. Just look out for a man in red and blue tights."

Freddy shrugged and walked out the door. In a large parking lot nearby, a helicopter touched down.

Waller's voice came on the radio and said "Krueger has been spotted walking through an alley three blocks east of your location. Get Voorhees over there now!"

"We're havin' trouble wakin' him up" Harley replied "he got an extra dose a' tranquilizah…somehow."

She glared at Deadshot.

"Then you'll have to find a way to stop Krueger without him" Waller said.

"Wake 'im up" Harley said as she grabbed a shotgun from one of the Belle Reve Guards and jumped out of the helicopter.

Freddy was making his way through a parking lot when he heard a gunshot and was thrown down on his face. He stood up and saw a beanbag lying next to him. He turned around and saw a girl with pale skin and red and black hair staring at a shotgun in her hand.

"Really?!" she yelled as she threw it down "freakin' beanbags?!"

Freddy smiled and began to approach her. Harley drew her revolver and emptied it into Freddy's chest. The force of the bullets knocked Freddy down on his back. Harley smiled and slid the revolver back into its holster Freddy stood back up and smiled. Harley gasped and took a step back.

"Now, now" Freddy said "there's nothing to fear, but fear himself."

He raised his clawed glove and approached Harley. Harley pulled the revolver back out.

"The gun's empty" Freddy said with an evil grin.

"Don't mean I can't hitcha with it" Harley said.

She ran towards Freddy and swung the revolver at him. Freddy ducked, then swung his glove at Harley as he pushed the second button. The blades tore through Harley's shirt and into her side as electricity surged into the wounds.

Harley turned to face him and said "just like shock therapy back at Arkahm, with a little more blood."

She swung the revolver at him again. He jumped back, avoiding the hit. He swung for her legs, cutting her right thigh. Harley stepped back and looked at her leg. A few minutes later, Harley was bleeding from several wounds and almost out of breath.

"Did you honestly think you could stop me?" He asked "you and your little friends will never be able to kill me."

Harley smiled and said "I wasn't worried about killin' ya. I was just stalling."

Freddy raised his glove as the blades began to glow red hot. Suddenly he felt something grab the back of his sweater. He was pulled back slightly, then thrown forward into a building. Harley smiled as he flew screaming through the air. He slowly stood up and turned around. A small chill ran up his spine when he saw Jason standing in front of him, machete in hand.

Harley moved behind Jason and said "get 'im Big J!"

"Round two Mama's Boy" Freddy said as he approached Jason.

Jason heard his mother's voice in his head say " _Jason, my special, special boy. This man needs to be punished. He used Mother against you, made you think Mother was mad at you. He defiled our lands and hurt you Son. Punish him Jason. Kill for Mother."_

Hearing this only added to Jason's hatred towards Freddy and increased his urge to end Freddy's miserable existence. He nodded his head to Mother, signaling he heard her and approached Freddy.

"Freddy versus Jason, place your bets" Harley said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters in this story

Freddy charged Jason as he raised his glove. Jason stepped forward and swung his machete. Freddy dropped and rolled under the deadly blade. He swung his glove, cutting Jason across the back of his knees. Jason turned to face him. Freddy noticed Jason was clutching the machete in his right hand.

"I cut his fingers off of his right hand" Freddy thought.

The fingers on Jason's right hand were a lighter color than the rest of his hand and thinner than the stubs of his knuckles.

"Of course you friggin' regenerate" Freddy said "I'll cut you up until there's nothing to grow back!"

Freddy was so busy threatening and monologuing that he didn't see the machete swinging at his chest. He jumped back, barely avoiding the blade as it tore into his armored sweater. Jason was surprised by the resistance he felt from the sweater. Freddy stepped forward and shoved the blades of his glove into Jason's chest. He pushed the second button and smiled as electricity surged through Jason's chest.

"That's right Hockey Punk!" Freddy yelled "I've upgraded!"

Jason grabbed Freddy's neck, causing the electricity to flow through both of their bodies. Freddy immediately pushed the button again and the electricity stopped. Freddy yanked his glove back and got ready to attack again, suddenly Jason's huge fist collided with his chest. The impact sent Freddy flying into the building again.

"THAT'S IT MAMA'S BOY!" Freddy yelled "TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER IN HELL!"

Jason was already furious and determined to murder Freddy in the most painful way he could think of, but now he was really seeing red. His limbs were shaking in pure rage. How DARE he speak of Mother in that way. Jason began walking toward Freddy.

"Come on" Freddy said as his blades began glowing red hot.

He raised his glove and ran towards Jason. When he was close enough, Jason grabbed him by the throat and began pushing him backwards. Freddy began stabbing and slashing him over and over as Jason pushed him back towards the wall again. Freddy increased the ferocity of his attacks as Jason sped up. The smell of burning cloth and flesh began filling the air from Jason's injuries. Jason didn't even feel he pain, the pure rage overwhelming all his other senses. He slammed Freddy into the brick wall, pulled him back and slammed him into the wall again. The second hit cracked some of the bricks. Freddy's glove stopped glowing as he shoved it into Jason's neck and extended the barbs. Jason turned and threw Freddy onto the ground. As he fell towards the ground, his hand slipped out of his glove leaving it embedded in Jason's neck. Jason raised his machete above his head, glaring down at the dream demon. Suddenly, loud metallic footsteps rushed towards them. Jason turned to see a large metal suit with a bald man's head sticking out rushing towards him. Lex Luthor shoulder rammed Jason, causing him to stumble back and fall. He reached down and ripped the glove out of Jason's neck. He grabbed Freddy and began running away back towards Lexcorp. He looked back and saw Jason standing up.

"Maybe I chose the wrong man" Lex said "you're obviously no match for Voorhees."

"I'll kill him" Freddy said "I just need to choose where and when we meet next."

"Fine" Lex said "but fail me again and I'll have you spend the rest of your life in the Phantom Zone. You'll never haunt so much as a daydream ever again!"

Harley cautiously approached Jason as she rubbed a green translucent cream on her wounds. Jason turned and looked at her.

"Somethin' my friend Red gave me" Harley said "speeds up th' healin' process. I already got accelerated healing so I'll be fine soon."

There was still rage burning in Jason's eye.

"Easy there big guy" Harley said "that bastahd had no right to talk about ya mom that way. I'm sure ya mommy's in Heaven Big J. She's always watchin' over ya. Don't worry, we'll kill that charbroiled jerk. I'll help ya make sure he rots in hell where he belongs. Deal?"

She held her hand out.

Jason took her hand then let go. A swell of affection for the clown girl snaked its way into him. She spoke kindly of Mother, few people had ever done that around him. He decided would protect the clown girl, he would keep her safe.

A beeping sounded in Harley's pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and saw Amanda Waller's name.

She answered it and said "yeah?"

"Michael Myers is attacking a group of politicians and their security in Gotham. Get Voorhees on that chopper and get him here! NOW!"

"Right" Harley said.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters in this story

Michael Myers was still killing security and armed guards trying to defend Gotham's mayor. He was trying to give a speech about the opening of a new park nearby. The grass was beginning to turn red with blood.

"That's it" Black Mask said "kill the men in the suits and we'll take you to the man in the hockey mask."

Michael immediately increased his ferocity. Black Mask smiled, he could eliminate anyone who stood against him with Myers' help. The roar of a helicopter sounded overhead, a chopper lowered to ten feet off the ground in the park. Harley Quinn jumped out of the chopper. Deadshot jumped and landed next to her. With a loud thud, Jason landed behind them. His boots making dents in the grass when he hit. Michael slowly turned and looked at him. He looked at the worn out work boots, the muddy and blood stained black pants, the ripped and stained black tee shirt covered in an old tattered burlap jacket. Finally his eyes rested on the battle scarred hockey mask. At 6'3'', Michael was used to towering over his victims and rivals, but the man in the hockey mask stood at least 6'9''. Unfazed by the height, Michael's grip tightened on the butcher knife in his hand as he began to approach the Camp Blood Killer. Harley and Deadshot moved away from Jason and took cover nearby.

"Here we go" Black Mask said smiling.

Jason tilted his head in confusion at this strange man. He wasn't used to seeing other people in masks. Why did this man want to hide his face?

"Y'ok, Big J?" Harley asked "it's kinda time to fight now."

Jason turned and looked at the clown girl. Michael raised the knife and quickly closed the distance between Jason and himself and plunged the knife into Jason's chest. Jason looked down at the knife. He balled his fist and punched Michael in the face. Michael stumbled back from the impact, leaving the knife in Jason's chest. Jason pulled the knife out and threw it down. He slowly unsheathed his machete, glaring at Michael with his good eye.

"Catch Mike" Black Mask said as he took another butcher knife from a case one of his henchmen was holding and tossed it to him.

Michael caught the knife and began approaching Jason. Jason stepped forward and swung his machete. He ducked avoiding the deadly blade and stabbed Jason in the leg. Jason swung down, hitting Michael in the back leaving a deep gash. Michael pulled his knife out of Jason's leg and stood up like nothing happened. Myers stepped forward and attempted to stab Jason again. Jason grabbed Michael's wrist and pulled his arm up straight. He shoved his machete into Michael's stomach. Michael struggled to free his arm, then jammed his fingers into the eye holes of Jason's mask. Jason let go of Michael's arm and took a step back, pulling the machete out in the process. Michael lunged forward and stabbed Jason in the base of his neck. He turned the handle, breaking the blade of the knife off in Jason's neck. Jason grabbed Michael by the throat and shoved him backwards. He dug his fingers into the flesh of his neck and pulled the knife blade out. He stepped forward and shoved the broken blade into Michael's chest. One of Black Mask's henchmen drew a pistol and began to fire at Jason. Michael pulled the blade out, the turned towards the henchman shooting at Jason and approached him. He grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck. The man in the hockey mask was _his_ to kill. Some of the other henchmen drew pistols and pointed them at Michael.

"No" Black Mask said "leave him alone. He wants Voorhees to himself? Let him have him."

The henchmen holstered their pistols. Michael turned back towards Jason to see him waiting, glaring at him with one eye. Michael approached him slowly. Jason looked at Michael's original knife on the ground and kicked it towards him.

"What's he doing?" Deadshot asked.

"Looks like he actually wants to _fight_ 'im, not jus' murder 'im" Harley said "maybe he finally found a real challenge, or maybe he just wants to prove he's a bettah killah."

"Maybe we ought to deal with Black Mask and his friends while Jason distracts Michael there."

"Good idea, Deadhead" Harley said as she drew her revolver and reloaded it.

As they began to approach Black Mask. Michael picked up his knife and lunged towards Jason. He tried to grab Michael's wrist, but grabbed the knife instead. Ignoring the pain in his hand. He raised his machete and brought it down on Michael's shoulder, embedding it in his collar bone. Michael grabbed Jason's wrist and began trying to push the machete out of his shoulder. Michael wrestled his knife out of Jason's hand and stabbed it into Jason's chest. Gunfire broke out, both Jason and Michael looked towards the sound. Harley and Deadshot were being overwhelmed by the number of guns Black Mask had. Jason yanked his machete out of Michael's shoulder and began approaching the henchmen shooting at the clown girl.

"Let's go!" Black Mask said "we need a new plan!"

He began to move away with his henchmen. He pushed a button on the transmitter Riddler gave to him, causing pain throughout Michael's entire body. He bent over holding his head. Two henchmen grabbed Myers and began dragging him away. Jason turned towards Harley and Deadshot. Harley walked over and pulled the knife out of his chest and said "don't worry Big J. We'll get 'em next time. Let's go back to my building for the night." Jason nodded, knowing his wounds needed time to heal. He also wanted to be in the room with all the cats and dogs again.

Another incomplete fight. Don't worry though, there's a big fight coming that will end with only one walking away.

(Jason wanting a fair fight was inspired by Freddy vs Jason when Freddy was stuck hanging upside down. Instead of just killing him, Jason pulled him down and set him on his feet before fighting again)

Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been working through some things. I'll try to update more regularly now.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters in this story

Harley hotwired a van and climbed into the driver seat while Deadshot got into the passenger seat. Jason opened the back door and climbed into the back. Harley pulled out her cell phone and called Amanda Waller.

"Yes Quinn?" Waller answered.

"Can I just take Floyd to my building for the night instead of goin' all the way back to Belle Rev?" Harley asked.

"He can stay" Waller said "but if he makes a run for it, I'll blow his head off."

"I got a room for ya tonight Deadhead" Harley said "but if ya try to run Waller's gonna blow ya head off. Or, I can take ya to Belle Rev."

"A warm bed with privacy instead of a metal slab and bars?" Deadshot asked "I'll take it."

Harley drove to her apartment building and parked out back.

"I'll take ya to a room in a minute Floyd" Harley said. She turned to Jason and asked "ya wanna room to yaself or ya wanna stay with the cats and dogs?"

Jason made a petting motion with his hand.

"The kitties and doggies?" Harley asked.

Jason nodded.

"Remembah how to get there?" Harley asked.

Jason nodded again and walked into the building.

"C'mon Floyd" Harley said "I'll find ya a nice room and try to get ya some PJs."

She led him into the building and up to the second floor. Jason made it up to the third floor and opened the door. The cats and dogs started trying to rush out. Jason shooed them back inside. He walked over to a tree and sat down and leaned back against it. The cats and dogs began to swarm around him. His lips curled into a small smile behind his mask. A little while later, Jason was petting a puppy in his lap when the door opened. His hand instinctively reached for his machete. The clown girl stepped in, holding something behind her back. Jason relaxed slightly and continued petting the puppy.

"I got something for ya Big J" she said "I noticed ya gloves are kinda torn up, I mean I can see all ten a' ya fingers."

She brought her hands in front of her, revealing a large pair of black leather work gloves. Jason stood up and walked over to Harley. He took off the tattered remains of his old gloves and put on the new pair. They fit surprisingly well. He flexed his hands a few times then looked at Harley. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. He started to raise his right hand, then stopped. He looked at his hand, then slowly raised it and patted Harley on the head.

"You're welcome, big guy" Harley said "I'm going to bed now. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

She walked out of the pet room and went upstairs. Jason sat back against the tree and took the puppy back in his lap. Around two thirty in the morning, two men in all black snuck into the building with high power tranquilizer guns. They snuck through the first two floors tranquilizing everyone they could find.

"Where is the big guy?" One of them whispered into a headset.

"Third floor" a voice answered "recon says he should be there alone."

"First two floors are cleared" he said "send him in."

The front door opened and Freddy Krueger walked in smiling. He began walking up the stairs, tapping his blades on the railing. Freddy got to the door leading to the third floor. He smiled and tapped a claw on the doorknob before opening it. Several cats and dogs immediately rushed him and almost knocked him down. Freddy began kicking dogs and cats out of his way, trying to reach the sleeping Jason. Jason's eye opened slightly when he heard the animals scurrying around. A large German shepherd ran towards Freddy. He raised his glove and shoved his blades into the dog's neck. When the dog whimpered and yelped, Jason's eye shot open and he stood up. He saw Freddy yank his bloody blades out of the dog's neck. Jason began breathing heavily as he unsheathed his machete.

"What's the matter Mama's Boy?" Freddy asked "don't like this?"

He stabbed another dog in the neck. Jason's shoulders began moving with his breath as he gritted his teeth.

"That's it" Lex said in Freddy's earpiece "the madder you make him, the more mistakes he will make."

"That's right, bitch" Freddy said as he grabbed a cat and pointed one blade at its neck "I'll kill every one of these mutts one by one."

In an instant, Jason closed the distance between them. He grabbed Freddy by the throat and threw him at the wall. Freddy stood up as Jason approached him. In pure rage Jason walked forward and thrust his machete. Freddy stepped to the side, allowing the machete to stab into the wall. Freddy immediately shoved his claws into Jason's neck and threw himself at him as hard as he could. Jason stumbled back slightly, leaving his machete in the wall. Freddy smiled and ran towards Jason. Jason swung at him, Freddy ducked under his arm and grabbed Jason's jacket and threw it up over his head, blinding him. Freddy shoved the blades into the back of Jason's neck. Jason spun around, Freddy smiled and stayed in front of him and pulled the jacket down farther. Keeping him blinded and immobilizing his arms slightly. He shoved his claws into Jason's chest.

Freddy laughed and said "that's right Bitch, you're mine."

Jason grabbed the jacket and ripped it off of his body. Turning the tattered jacket into strips and shreds of burlap. Jason turned towards Freddy, anger burning in his good eye. Freddy raised his glove to stab Jason in the neck again. Jason grabbed Freddy's wrist and slung him at a wall. Freddy stood up with a pain in his shoulder, Jason had torn a muscle in his shoulder or dislocated it. Freddy began trying to massage his shoulder and felt it was dislocated. He quickly began trying to put it back in socket as Jason walked over to the wall and yanked his machete out. Freddy managed to get his shoulder back in socket as Jason reached him. Freddy raised his glove to attack. Jason knocked Freddy's gloved hand away and grabbed him by the collar. Freddy began struggling as Jason dragged him over to the window. Jason picked him up and threw him through the window, into the street. Jason began walking down the stairs as Freddy slowly pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Freddy finally got to his feet as Jason walked into the street.

"Come on" Freddy said.

As Jason approached Freddy, Michael Myers stepped out of an alley. Several of Black Mask's armed henchmen were behind him.


End file.
